


Bismuth  and Peridot.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a meeting of Peridot and Bismuth. Spoilers for the episode bismuth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bismuth  and Peridot.

Steven Universe and all characters are owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, not by me. This is a fanfiction written to deal with feels. 

Bismuth looked around she didn't expect to be let out of the bubble. She was confused at first Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were there and so was a Peridot  
"She has diamonds on her, what is the meaning of this?" The gem asked 

"We stopped forcing new members to regenerate late into the war." Garnet replied "Peridot here is the newest member of the Crystal Gems"

"Nice to meet you, I guess." The green gem said. "And when they said newest they aren't kidding. I joined last month."

The two gems shock hands as Garnet continued "She is a good example of why we shouldn't shatter the home world gems. If we did the whole planet would have been destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" Bismuth asked.

"Let me show you," Garnet said before getting a bubbled gem. 

"Garnet you are really letting one of those out?" Pearl said in a panicked voice. 

"Amethyst keep it away from Peridot," Garnet responded as she popped the bubble.

The monster spring back to life six arms reaching out and it gave an unsettling moan.

"Homeworld did this to countless fallen gems, from both sides of the war," Pearl said as the thing lunged at Peridot.

Bismuth prepared to fight it, but Garnet stopped her. "Not, yet soak it in a bit more."

Amethyst took out her whip and bound the creature. It continued to reach for Peridot. "What is it after her for." 

"It must think I'm the Peridot that did it." The green gem said from behind Bismuth. 

"Picture something like this but made from one million shares. Bigger than the Earth and lying dormant in its crust. " Garnet said, "If Peridot wasn't with us we and everything Rose Quartz worked for would be gone."  
When Garnet finished Amethyst proofed and re- bubbled the creature. She panted a few times gave a thumbs up and passed out.   
Bismuth looked horrified by the new information. "I'm sorry" was all she could say.


End file.
